Wormy
Wormy used to be such a cute little caterpillar, and he was one of Sandy Cheek's pets. He became best friends with SpongeBob and Patrick until his horrible transformation. History Becoming a monster Spongebob and Patrick played with him for a very, very, very long time. He wanted them to play with him forever, but when they left, he became jealous. So jealous that he could blame it on them painfully. So he made a cacoon, waited inside of it, and came out as a little... EXTREMELY SCARY MONSTER BUTTERFLY WITH A HORSEFLY FACE! Revenge When SpongeBob and Patrick came back to play with Wormy again, they noticed he was gone. Suddenly, Wormy came up to SpongeBob's face, and scared the crud out of him. Patrick was surprised about this. They both think that what SpongeBob saw must have eaten Wormy, so they tried to get rid of him. They succeeded, but he went to the Krusty Krab, and ate Mr. Krabs and Squidward (even though SpongeBob and Patrick tried to save them). The strange thing was that he didn't get fat from eating them. SpongeBob and Patrick warned the citizens of Bikini Bottom about Wormy, but they were just doing Wormys work for him, because everyone went mad with fear and almost destroyed the entire town. Wormy had almost won until Sandy caught him in a jar and saved the day! She probably told everyone that Wormy was just following the cycle of life after that and calmed them down, ending Wormys reign of terror. Escape After being captured by Sandy, he became really pissed. That very night, as his anger grew, ''he ''grew with it until he was the size of a giant monster. He was now like Mothra, only scarier. He was so big that he broke Sandy's treedome. To him, it was a great way to kill his owner, because as he flew away, Sandy died in her sleep, because she cannot breath underwater. Then, Wormy started to cause a lot of destruction in Bikini Bottom, and was scaring so many of its inhabitants and eating them as well. But luckily, SpongeBob destroyed the monster with a rocket launcher. Resurrection Unfortunately, one day, he was somehow revived, and sudennly transformed into a Predalien King Hybrid, to take revenge of SpongeBob for killing him. His new form scared the shit out of everyone, but he destroyed the town before their fear caused them to, like the first time Wormy showed up. Wormy also killed a ton of people. Then, he went to Mr. Krabs' s house and puts Pearl outside where she died as she couldn't breathe in the air, which is odd considering the fact she is a whale. SpongeBob knew he would return one day, but to make sure he used a potion to revive Squidward, and Squidward returned the favor by eating Wormy. Unfortunately, that night, inside Squidward's body, the soul of Wormy started to possessed Squidward and transformed back into a Predalien Hybrid. Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutants Category:Zombies Category:Skodwarde Members Category:Hybrids Category:Dangerous Category:Ugly Characters Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Creepy